Naruto's real face
by DarkGothicAngel200
Summary: What would happen if Naruto wasn't the person everyone thought him to be? He knew about Kyuubi lived inside him and that everyone thought him to be the nine tailed fox because of it, and because of that he hid his true self. Full summary inside.
1. Real face revealed

**Naruto's real face**

**Summary:** What would happen if Naruto wasn't the person everyone thought him to be? He knew about the nine tails that lived inside him and that everyone thought him to be the nine tailed fox because it lived inside him, and because of that he hid his true self. What will happen when everyone realizes that they never really knew the real Naruto? Who will try to get to know the real Naruto and who won't?

**Pairing: **Naruto/Kakashi, Sasuke/Iruka, Shikamaru/Gaara, Ino/Hinata, Shino/Kankuro, Neji/Lee, Tenten/Temari

**Warning:** This story contains yoai and yuri so if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 1: Real face revealed**

Naruto has known ever since he was five that the nine tailed fox was sealed inside of him and with that knowledge he knew that he had to hide his true self away from the world because he knew that they wouldn't accept him they already thought he was a monster so he didn't want to let them know that he was being trained by the same monster that they all feared and hated with their lives.

Now he was the age of 12 and the nine tailed fox had taught him nin jutsu, gen jutsu and tai jutsu, as well as the five elements that each ninja could have running through their blood, there was fire, water, earth, wind and lighting, and also the kekki genkei that his father had which was passed down to him after he died.

The nine tails which he soon found out was named Kyuubi had agreed when Naruto told him that he was going to be playing the part of a loudmouth idiot so he can protect himself from anymore resentment. Naruto started to cover his real face under gen jutsu as the loudmouth that he wanted to project to the world. He continued to play the part, making out that he couldn't even preform the shadow clown jutsu and acting like a loudmouth around his team, pretending to have a major crush on Sakura and making out that he didn't know anything.

Now here he was trapped inside an ice thing that a guy named Haku created to kill Sasuke in and Naruto being thought of as the number one knuckle head ninja in the leaf village decided to do something very stupid went in to get Sasuke, Sasuke had yelled him for being an idiot and for getting them both stuck in there while the rest of team 7 thought the same thing.

Sasuke had just gone down while still calling him a loser, Naruto knew he wasn't dead but he also knew that it was time to let his real self be revealed and he told Kyuubi that and he also agreed with that, so Naruto stood and turned toward Haku before closing his eyes and doing a few hand signs causing the gen jutsu to drop from around his body and his real self to be revealed causing all of his chakra to leak out of his body for a few moments before settling.

Naruto had completely changed. His clothes changed from orange to black and red. He was now wearing black cargo pants with a red top and a mini sleeveless jacket. His hair is shorter and doesn't stick up as much as it used to (like Gaara's hairstyle only blond), his blue eyes were now black with red dots on the outside circle of the eye and purple dots on the inside circle. Miyagan.

'Who are you? What are you?' Haku asked with wide eyes and Naruto smirked while doing some hand signs.

'Fire style: Fire tornado jutsu.' Naruto said instead of answering Haku. A fire tornado shot down from the sky and hit the top ice mirror and kept pelting down on it while Naruto formed another hand sign for another fire style jutsu which was the fireball jutsu. The fire ball jutsu hit it's mark, the top ice mirror and the ice shattered causing the rest of it to shatter along with it. The fire tornado immediately disappeared when the ice mirrors broke.

Meanwhile Kakashi was Zabuza who was trying to keep Kakashi from helping Naruto and Sasuke when they felt the strong chakra.

_What is that chakra?_ They both thought as they looked around that's when they saw the tornado of fire come down from the sky clearing some of the fog and helping them to see where it hit. It hit the top ice mirror and kept at it until something happened from inside causing the ice mirrors to break and turn into water leaving two shadows standing and one person on the ground. Then one of them moved and formed a hand sign and cleared all the fog that was still surrounding them so everyone could see who was standing and who wasn't.

Naruto did a hand sign and pushed his chakra out clearing all he fog then he knelt down beside Sasuke and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder letting some of the Kyuubi chakra seep through and heal all of his injuries causing Sasuke to wake up and sit up then he stood and looked at Naruto for the first time since he woke up.

'Naruto?' Sasuke asked staring at him in shock causing said person to smirk and raise an eyebrow.

'You know I should feel honored that you recognize me but you sound unsure so I'll just say that yes it is me and yes this is the real me.'

Sasuke looked at Naruto once more before turning towards Haku and formed a hand sign before turning back to Naruto and raising his eyebrow. Naruto got the message and nodded before preforming his own hand signs.

'Lighting style: Lighting strike jutsu.'

'Fire style: Fireball jutsu.'

They both yelled their jutsu at the same time and the sky instantly darken and lighting shoot from the clouds and hit Haku dead on while Sasuke's fireball hit him dead on also causing Haku to fall right before their eyes

Just then they heard what sounded like birds chirping but when they turned to look they didn't see any birds all they saw was Kakashi running towards Zabuza who was being held down by dogs, his chakra clearly visible being held in the palm of his hand with what looked like lighting shooting from it. As they watched Kakashi's attack hit Zabuza dead on the dogs that were holding him in place vanished and Zabuza fell backwards dead for real this time. That was when Gato and his man arrived.

'Hand over the old man and I will get these guys to leave you alone and let you walk free.' Gato said as he and his man stepped forward in one big group.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh causing everyone to look at him. Sakura's eyes widen as she realized it was Naruto and so did the the bridge builders. Kakashi looked as bored as ever but Naruto saw a little surprise in his eyes. Gato and the rogue ninja's looked at him with angry eyes because he wasn't frightened of them.

'Sensei, can I deal with them?' Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked at Naruto for a long time before he nodded his head causing Naruto to smirk while Kakashi, Sakura and the bridge builder came to stand beside Sasuke Naruto stepped forward, Kakashi noticed that Naruto had a sword strapped to his back. Naruto stopped in the middle of the two groups and raised his eyebrow at the group in front of him, then he lifted his hand and took his sword out of its sheath.

'What you waiting for an invitation. Come on, clearly you can beat me. I'm just one person. Fine if you won't come to me I'll come to you just be prepared to die.' Naruto said.

Then Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of Gato holding the sword out on his right side before he brought his arm across the front of his body chopping Gato's head off while he was at it causing his body to drop to the ground along with his head. All the rogue ninja's looked at Naruto for a second before snapping into action. They all went to attack Naruto at the same only to get each other when the realized that Naruto wasn't there they stopped attacking only to have Naruto reappear and chop six more heads off before disappearing again when they attacked again. This went on for a while before they were lying before Naruto with their heads chopped off.

The rest of team 7 and the bridge builder watched as this scene played out before their eyes wondering when it would end then all movement stopped and Naruto was the only one left standing with all the bodies and heads around him not a drop of blood on him even through there was blood all over the bodies, heads and ground as well as his sword. Naruto looked at the bodies one more time before turning and heading back to the rest of team 7 and the bridge builder who were all looking at him as if they didn't even know him.


	2. Chunin exams and Friendships

**Chapter 2: Chunin exams and Friendships**

Sakura was the first one to break out of her surprise.

'Who the hell are you and what have you done with Naruto?'

Naruto looked at her for a moment and knew that he couldn't trust her as far as he could throw her. He could see that she didn't trust him and still thought that he was an idiot even through he killed all those rogue ninja without breaking a sweat.

'I'm the real Naruto, the one that you saw before was what I wanted everyone to see for my own reasons. For those of you who want to know the real Naruto are welcome to try but if I don't trust you then I will not talk to you alone. For now through I think we should get out of here I mean we can't really go home until this bridge is done right,' Naruto stated staring directly at Sakura when he said that bit about not trusting people.

Sasuke and Kakashi looked at Naruto for the longest time. Kakashi knew the reason for Naruto not trusting people and that was because Ninja and just plain old village people have hated him for all of his life. Sasuke knew that Naruto wanted to be accepted and was willing to work hard to get it.

Naruto knew that he could trust Kakashi and Sasuke but he knew that he couldn't trust Sakura. He could tell that Sasuke and Kakashi were willing to get to know him, the real him.

They ended up staying a week and that week was filled with Naruto telling Kakashi and Sasuke about himself and that he knew about the nine tails being sealed inside of him by his father and also why people hated and feared him so much.

Kakashi was shocked that the nine tails had told Naruto everything he knows but was still willing to get to know the real Naruto and Sasuke was shocked by the whole story but like Kakashi he too was willing to get to know the real Naruto. Sakura was the only one, out of the team, who didn't know why Naruto hid himself from the world and it was starting to piss her off that Naruto would steal Sasuke from her all day and come back laughing with him when they had meals.

The day before they had to leave Sakura decided to follow Naruto and Sasuke while Kakashi Sensei went and had a look around the village. She followed them to the same place that they learned how to control their chakra. A meadow. She watched them talk for a while but could here what they were saying that was when she decided to move closer so she could here their conversation.

As Naruto and Sasuke left the house the felt Sakura's chakra following them. When they got tot the meadow Sasuke sat down leaning against the tree while Naruto sat in front of him.

'We can still talk she's not close enough to hear what were talking about.' Naruto said as he sat down and crossed his legs.

Sasuke nodded.

'So do you still have feeling for Kakashi or have you gotten over them.' Sasuke asked while he watched the trees waiting to see if Sakura came any closer.

'What do u think Sasuke? You should know that feelings like that don't just go away in a heartbeat.' Naruto answered with a smirk as he saw Sasuke turn his head back toward him and glare at him.

'Have you always been a smart ass?'

'Only when necessary.' Naruto smirked.

Sasuke shook his head at Naruto.

'Your still the same Naruto, expect your not a loudmouth and dumb.'

'And I can do a lot more jutsu then you thought I could,' Naruto supplied.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but nodded.

The two boy sat there in silence for a few moments waiting to see if Sakura was going to come any closer or not.

Sasuke knew that Sakura was obsessed with him and wanted to date him but he wasn't interested in dating, well at least not dating Sakura anyway. He had his eyes on one person and one person only. Iruka. The Academy teacher he meet just two years before Naruto attended the academy. Last year Sasuke had realized that he cared A lot more then he should about Iruka and had told the blond in front of him so after Naruto himself told him that he had a thing for Kakashi since they had first meet both had their secrets but they also knew that it would not do well the dream about things that are impossible but that didn't stop them from doing just that.

Naruto could tell that Sasuke was thinking about Iruka because of the look on Sasuke's face. He always got this dreamy look whenever he was thinking about the brunette, Naruto was pretty sure he had the same look on his face when he thought about Kakashi. Speaking of Kakashi he was now heading this way. The presence of Kakashi caused Naruto to sigh and relax, causing Sasuke to look at him and look for what cause Naruto to relax so. When he did find what made that happen he smirked. Kakashi was heading this way.

Sakura didn't know what was going on with her two team mates until she heard Kakashi voice behind her.

'What are you doing Sakura?'

'Kakashi Sensei you scared me.' she yelled, blasting Kakashi's eardrums.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow and looked in the direction that Sakura was staring at and saw that Naruto and Sasuke were sitting. Then all of a sudden Naruto jumped up and spoke to Sasuke who sigh and stood up too. Naruto stood completely still with a small smirk on his face while Sasuke crouched into a fighting stance and made several hand signs.

'Fire style: Fireball jutsu.'

'Water style: Waterwall jutsu.'

Naruto's waterwall shot up in front of him as Sasuke's fireball jutsu came hurtling towards him. When the fire cleared they saw Naruto standing there with a smirk on his face.

'Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu.'

'Wind style: Windwall jutsu.'

Just as Sasuke's jutsu was about to him Naruto pulled his sword off his back and swung it in front of him causing a massive wall of wind to erupt from the swords tip and send Sasuke's jutsu back towards him.

Sasuke dodged and landed on the ground right under the tree that Sakura and Kakashi were in, watching the fight, one with a slight smirk while the other one had anger curling in their body like an out of control fire.

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU IDIOT.' Sakura yelled suddenly, causing Kakashi to wince at how high the volume of her voice was.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped fighting and looked at the tree that Kakashi and Sakura were hiding in both had glares that could kill the person it was directed at, which was Sakura, but she didn't take notice and jumped down from the tree, followed by Kakashi, who was also glaring at her.

Sakura didn't notice that all of her team mates were glaring at her she was to busy glaring at Naruto, who was glaring back at her.

'It's called training Sakura, maybe you have heard of it.' Naruto said before turning his back on her and that was when she decided to attack, pulling out her kunai she ran at Naruto, who heard her coming and quickly turned around and grabbed her wrist before grabbing the kunai from her and throwing it with perfect aim at the tree to his left all the while keeping his eyes on Sakura.

'If you ever try to attack me again I will make sure that you are no longer on this team.' as he said this his eyes flashed red before turning back to his normal colour.

Sakura's eyes held a defiant as she stared into Naruto's eyes then she put a fake smile on her face and nodded.

Naruto let go of her hand and the rest of the day went by really quickly and before they knew it it was time to head back to the village. Team 7 said goodbye to the people in the village before heading off getting back to the village in only three days.

As soon as they arrived they went straight to the Hokage and Kakashi told him about their mission as well as Sakura attacking Naruto because he was getting closer to Sasuke.

The Hokage looked at Sakura before looking at the rest of the team, seeing them all sending glares Sakura's way he sighed and signaled to the ANBU to come to him before whispering in his eyes and sending him on his way.

Team 7 watched the Hokage as he did this and waited about 5 minutes before the ANBU came back with someone.

She had black hair half way past her bum and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a black tank top with black cargo pants and black shoes with her headband tied around her waist.

'This is Tsude and she is an ANBU and if you three are up to it,' when the Hokage said this he looked at Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. 'She will be replacing Sakura as the fourth member in your team.'

Sakura stood in shock as Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei nodded. She couldn't understand why they were replacing her she had great chakra control and she was way better then the goth wanna be in front of them. She obviously didn't hear the Hokage say that she was an ANBU.

Sakura snapped out of her shock as the goth wanna be took a step forward, and she yelled.

'WHY ARE YOU REPLACING WITH THIS GOTH WANNA BE? I'VE GOT WAY MORE TALENT THEN HER AND NARUTO COMBINED.'

Sakura knew that she had made a mistake when she felt four kunai at her neck.

'How could you, a genin, have more talent then me? I'm an ANBU, I've been trained by the best but you are just starting your life in the world of ninja? Me, I became a genin when I was 5 and I was a chunin 3 years after that, then when I was 10 I became a jonin. I became an ANBU just two years ago, I was even on the same team as Kakashi.' She said looking a said man with a smile which he returned, causing Naruto's eyes to flash red before turning blue again but he still felt jealousy ripple through him.

'You think that you have more talent then the blonde, who I'm guessing is Naruto, but you should've seen how fast he moved when you basically called both me and him a loser.'

Naruto looked at Tsude with a small smirk because she was telling the truth.

The Hokage and Iruka, who had been sitting there the whole time but was keeping quiet, watched this scene play out and knew that the right decision had been made.

Sakura stood there knowing that she couldn't do anything about the decision the Hokage made, also that the girl in front of her was right, but was never going to admit that out loud.

So as she backed up, heading in the general direction of the door, she was glaring at everyone in the room until she was out the door.

Kakashi sighed and looked at his team before saying. 'Meet me a the bridge at 7:00 tomorrow morning.' after that he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before looking at their new team mate and then they both looked at the Hokage and Iruka before looking back at their team mate and then leaving with Tsude following them.

They spent the rest of the day practising their skill and showing each other what they can do, just so Tsude could see what skills they have as well as her seeing what skills they have. After that was done they went to their respective homes and had something to eat before going to bed.

O.O

Naruto woke up to the sunlight streaming in his window. He groaned but got up anyway because he knew he had to. Naruto picked out the clothes that he was wearing for today before he headed for the shower. When he was done he was dressed in a black t-shirt, black cargo pants and a red mini sleeveless jacket.

He headed to the kitchen, opening the fridge, pulling out the left overs from last nights dinner before heating up some of it and packing some of it for lunch. After he had breakfast he grabbed his backpack and headed to the bridge. He was the first one there so he leaned against it and crossed his arms waiting for everyone else to show up. The first one to show up was Tsude followed by Sasuke and as usual Kakashi was late. Kakashi turned up an hour and thirty minutes later.

'Yo, sorry I'm late I came across am old lady that needed my help-'

'Save it Kakashi. Just tell us why you told us to come here.' Sasuke said.

'Ma fine. Yesterday while you guys were training and working out each other skills, after seeing how well you guys work together I went to the Hokage and signed you up for the Chunin exams.'

'You told us to meet you here before you left the Hokage tower,' Naruto stated.

'Yes but after I saw how you guys worked together I had to change my plans. You are now going to participate in the Chunin exams. Take these forms and hand them in at room 302 tomorrow afternoon.' Kakashi said as he handed them to each of them a form and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait.<strong>


End file.
